Digital storage of files are used in a wide variety of applications such as storage of files for compliance, storage of files for litigation, storage of personally identifiable information, storage of financial information, etc. Files are stored on hardware storage devices such as hard disk drives, solid state drives and tape drives. In addition, different types and standards of protection are often employed to protect the files.